


人类清除计划(ABO) 5

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划(ABO) 5

5

 

22:00 PM

 

纤细瘦弱的omega整个人汗湿地躺着，全身的水分好似已流干，泛红的躯体却像是还可以再流更多的样子。

他身上汗涔涔的男人抬眸看了一眼墙上的钟，“距离天亮还有不到六小时。”他耸动着下半身，每一下都顶得很实，严格来说，这不是粗暴的性爱。

发情期omega的需索热烈而直接，想要被再粗暴一点的对待，但他羞于启齿。不过alpha总是可以本能地从各种欲求不满的哼哼唧唧中察觉到这种需索，并身体力行地给出回应。

李帝努么，这个时候称作Jeno比较准确些吧，他托着黄仁俊的腋窝，把人从床上抱起来，凑上去咬了对方的舌尖，一掌托着后颈，一掌托着不盈一握的腰肢，把人按在自己那根东西上，硬生生地转了一圈，膝行着把对方赶到墙边顶着。黄仁俊两腿分开，膝盖顶着墙，腿中间是Jeno以跪姿并着腿在操他。

他握着黄仁俊的腰，两个拇指十分契合地按在腰窝上，你很难想象这两个来自不同客体的身体部位的契合度竟然如此之高。这个姿势让龟头进到了前所未有的深度，撑满了刚被肏开的生殖腔。

黄仁俊失了声，双手无力地垂在身体两侧，随着操弄的频率不自主地摆动着。他后仰着的头枕着身后人的肩膀，张合的嘴流着口液说不出半个字，泪眼迷蒙。

他像只被情热烧开的干涸的鱼。

刻意被忽略的前端此时被Jeno握着腰的手一起按在腹部，他用蛊惑的声音教唆仁俊，“我要标记你了，成结的时候，你只能用后边高潮。”

黄仁俊摇着头，眼泪直流不止，理智被自己撕裂得不留一缕，“嗯啊......太快了停下来，停下来...啊！”

滚烫的浓精一股一股地冲击着生殖腔内壁，烫得人条件反射地要逃脱，却被卡在生殖腔口的巨大的结钉得进退不能。成结时间至少得有十五分钟，黄仁俊却在开始的几分钟完完全全地用后边高潮了，生殖腔分泌的热液浇在硕大的龟头上，仿佛浇在了Jeno的天灵盖上。

那是巨大的撕扯，意识转换前，黄仁俊只听到身后人用捉弄般的语气问了一句，“怀孕的话，你说是不是Jeno的种......”

 

00:00 AM

 

黄仁俊再一次敏感地捕捉到自己接收到的信息素情绪变得安稳了不少，如果信息素有情绪的话，嗯，信息素一定有情绪。黄仁俊分神地想，没来由地感觉到一阵安心。

“是李帝努吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“......是。完全标记了，怎么办？”还是那个结，持续的射精还在进行，李帝努抱歉地问道。

“哈......”黄仁俊动了嘴角，他是已经完全成熟的樱桃媚态，招徕采撷，“还能怎么办......我倒是不介意搭伙过日子，但是你身体里的另一个家伙，要我给他生孩子呐。”

李帝努轻柔地帮他撸动被忽略已久的前端，等人射出来，又轻轻把他摆成坐在自己怀里的姿态，他看着身上这个到处青紫不堪宛若破布娃娃一样再折腾就坏了的人，人生中头一次不知如何是好。

“你比我见过的最难的任务还要难。”

射精终于结束，他们都在等成结慢慢变小。

黄仁俊累得气若游丝，“那你要说说么，你的那些任务。”

雪松味信息素与香草味信息素已经完好地融合在一起了，情绪还是安稳得令黄仁俊想睡的那种。

黄仁俊最终还是没有听到李帝努说点什么，他很快就在这个没有暴走情绪的李帝努的怀抱里睡着了。

李帝努拔出阴茎的时候，那些挽留的媚肉每一秒都在挑战他的自制力。溢满后穴的精液顺着大腿慢慢流了出来。他轻轻按了按对方因被射满而微微鼓起的小腹，精液的流速微微加快了些。

他到厨房找了几瓶电解质液，也就几分钟的时间，回来看到被完全标记的Omega因为他的离开而不安地皱起眉头，睡相也十分不好，他无奈地笑了笑，把人抱起来，以口渡了大半瓶的电解质液。

他把黄仁俊抱到浴室去清洗，手指探到后穴里抠出那些射得很深的浓精。

在这个过程中，黄仁俊被浴室蒸得全身发红，哼哼唧唧地又迎来了新一波情热。李帝努在浴室要了他，后入着顶弄他，一手按着黄仁俊的肚腹，一手交叠着覆在对方的手背上，十指紧扣。

他怕身下已经承受太多情欲的人吃不消，不敢太过分地要他、弄疼他，可黄仁俊却说：“你要不凶的话，他会跑出来。”

“......”李帝努愣住了。

黄仁俊说：“就这么做吧，用力要我。你不能被Jeno比下去啊......”

李帝努先低下头亲吻眼前毫无防备暴露着的性腺，舌尖不安分地撩动了一下，紧接着就咬破黄仁俊的性腺，往里注射了大量的信息素。

“太超过了......”黄仁俊下身被大开大合地抽插着，突然而来的大量信息素让他招架不住，整个人好似性爱娃娃被做到小死。

这该死的胜负欲啊。

李帝努把他推到全身镜前，往镜子上泼了水，“宝贝儿，睁开眼看看......”

黄仁俊羞得脚趾都蜷缩起来了，无法接受地把头扭到一边，李帝努便给他直播，“你后穴这么紧，吞我的东西却吞得毫无保留。”

“插到生殖腔了，好软...”这是几个小时内黄仁俊的第二次生殖腔被插入。

“乳尖立起来了，淡粉色好看。”李帝努揉搓那两点小挺立。

“......嗯啊！..你别说了......”黄仁俊像张拉满的弓，身体后仰着被操成漂亮的弧度。

李帝努拉着他的手引他去摸被抻平的括约肌，“我要全都进去了。”

“嗯..”得到黄仁俊的首肯，他进行了今晚第二次的完全标记。

巨大的结卡在生殖腔入口，卡得黄仁俊难受，但不断冲刷的精液又让他爽得没边。他的前端已经没有东西可以射了，这一次竟流出了前列腺液，与此同时也达到了生殖腔高潮。

 

2:00 AM

 

李帝努给他做完清理，随便找了件睡衣套在黄仁俊上半身，以一手托着屁股一手扶背的姿势抱着他，黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地在他肩头上找了个舒服的位置靠着头，双腿也主动缠上对方的腰。

李帝努就这样抱着人到厨房里找到了平底锅，打了两个蛋。又翻出一个汤锅，煮了面。

黄仁俊被荷包蛋的香诱醒，他全身酸软，也不愿意动，不出声地听着李帝努弄面。

李帝努弄好两碗，每碗面上都卧了两个刚刚煎好的荷包蛋。他拍着黄仁俊的背，用哄小孩的声音说，“醒了就吃一点。”

“嗯。”还是不愿意动。

李帝努没办法，只能把人抱在腿上，坐在客厅的餐桌旁，问他，“蛋是流心的，要不要戳开。”

“要。”

“嗯，我也喜欢蛋液裹着面条的吃法。”李帝努眯着眼睛轻轻笑了。

黄仁俊有点看呆了，在短短几个小时内，他见识了这个男人好多不同的面孔。李帝努戳破蛋心，在流出来的蛋液里搅了搅面条，看黄仁俊呆得可爱，伸手刮了他的鼻头，“要不要喂？”

“......要！”黄仁俊赧然，假装没有在害羞。

李帝努夹起一筷又要吹一吹，确认不烫了才喂到他嘴里。黄仁俊吃了小半碗就推着送过来的手说饱了，李帝努不让，说你这是猫食吗，这碗不多的，要吃完。

大概就是这个瞬间，黄仁俊觉得藏在这个男人身体里的第二人格都不是那么难以接受了。

 

外面是吹不散的浓雾，但我在你怀里好生快活。

 

-tbc-


End file.
